Prize
by Eccentric11
Summary: 3 Muggles possibly murdered, what could Arthur do? The 11th of August story...


**Hogwarts Online Forum**

**Prompt of the day. 26 April:**

**Prize**

**Many thanks to Katy (Bad Mum) for beta'ing this story!**

* * *

'WANTED: DEATH EATERS

PRIZE: 1000 GALLEONS FOR THE FIRST TO REPORT TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC

BRING DEATH EATER WITH YOU'

"Arthur…" Molly said, while reading the headline on the Daily Prophet. "Look at this. The Ministry's getting desperate. You should try and help them. Besides, we can use some extra money for our little wizard, or witch here." Molly smiled and patted her belly affectionately, thinking about her soon-to-be-born seventh child.

"I really shouldn't." Arthur said.

"I'll be fine… Bill will be here too. Don't worry about us." Molly's eyes twinkled.

"You sure, dear?"

"I'm sure. You better go now. Just don't forget to come back home before midnight, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Arthur stood up and kissed Molly on the forehead. "I love you all", he whispered.

* * *

Arthur walked out of the Burrow, looking into the distance. He wondered where to start searching. He decided he would go find Moody first--probably in Ministry. He was about to Apparate when he heard a desperate cry,

"Please, please, help me! They-they are torturing my daughter! My son is in danger! I don't know what they are doing! Please, please, please…" A middle-aged woman ran towards him and fell to her knees pleading for help. Arthur didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" He helped the woman stand up.

"Come, just come!" The woman dragged Arthur towards the nearest Muggle village.

"You're a Mug-, ahh nevermind." Arthur put his wand at the ready.

They hadn't walked far when they reached a deserted alley. The woman pointed to the house in the end of the alley,

"She's there, he, oohhh my Lana, my Benjamin, John… save them, help me, please." The woman pleaded once again. Arthur saw sparks blasting from the windows of the house. Green sparks.

"I'll do my best. Now you stay here, don't come into the house. Stay here or go to a neighbour's house.", he said walking towards the house, signalling the woman to stand clear. Arthur would need some help, but there was no time, a murder was taking place right in front of his eyes, he had to do something about it. The woman whimpered and retreated slowly, still looking worried, but Arthur could notdeal with that now, the woman's family's lives were depending on him.

Arthur opened the broken door, and the loud creak alerted the murderer within.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the blood traitor.", a familiar shrill voice pierced Arthur's ears.

"Bellatrix?"

"Oh, how do you know?" Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from the shadows, approaching Arthur. She took hold of his chin, smiling cynically.

"Don't touch me." Arthur said with disgust.

"Cruci-"

"Expelliarmus!" Arthur was early enough to stop himself from being tortured by an Unforgivable Curses.

"Why are you here, Arthur?" Bellatrix's sweet, dangerous voice mused.

"Where are the Muggles, Bellatrix?" Arthur demanded. Bellatrix was walking towards her wand, slowly, but surely. Arthur didn't why he's letting this happening, but Bellatrix had managed to put a Confundus charm on him.

"That's not my concern, Arthur."

"Where are the Muggles?" Arthur kept an eye on Bellatrix, as he tried to look into the dark rooms of the first floor.

"THAT'S NOT MY CONCERN, ARTHUR." Bellatrix shrieked diving towards her wand.

"Incarcerous!" Arthur quickly kept Bellatrix in place, while at the same time getting rid of the wand from Bellatrix's reach. "Obscuro". He blind-folded the wand-less Bellatrix. "Simon, if you even remember him, should have never left you." those words seemed to cause more pain to Bellatrix than any curse would.

"Don't you dare mention him." Bellatrix said through gritted teeth.

"Well sorry about that, but apparently I don't have the ability to take back my words."

"You've aged too much, Arthur. You look so much older than I do. It's like I don't know you anymore, it's like we're not related in any way. We could've been friends, we would've, if you weren't so much of a blood traitor. I could be the sister you never had."

"I don't need you, Bellatrix." Arthur lost his patience. He swept the second floor with his eyes, spotting three dark figures in the end of the hallway.

"Petrificus Totalus" Arthur cursed Bellatrix once again, as if all he did before that wasn't enough. He could see the anger in her eyes, anger that he knew would eventually lead to revenge.

Arthur approached the three Muggles who appeared to have only minor injuries. Bellatrix seem to have wasted her time playing with her victims, not knowing that Arthur would be coming. The middle-aged woman had apparently seen what was happening through a window and been lucky enough to come upon a Wizard when she looked for help

"Episkey" Arthur healed the three unconscious Muggles, and then modify their memories. When he was sure they would be okay, he levitated the rigid Bellatrix and Apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

"Oh Arthur, how's Molly?" Moody smiled Arthur's way, and he was sure he saw a wink.

"She's good, she's at home."

"What do you mean she's at home? You didn't know? She's in St. Mungo's now!" Moody looked alarmed.

"What? I need to go there, Moody. Here take her." Arthur shoved Bellatrix at Moody.

"Err… Bellatrix?" He was suddenly still.

"Yeah, found her torturing three innocent Muggles. Who knows why." Arthur said getting ready to Apparate to St. Mungo's.

"But if you want to claim the prize you'll have to go report to the Minister of Magic yourself! Hurry! I heard someone else is heading there NOW."

"I don't care, I can work overtime for the next year, I don't care, but I can't miss my own child's birth." …and with that Arthur Apparated.

* * *

"Molly! Molly!" Arthur was only just in time. It had been a quick labor.

"Arthur! Oh Arthur!" Molly grabbed Arthur's hand as soon as it was within reach.

Arthur felt like he was witnessing a miracle event. She was born, he had a daughter now.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Arthur announced. Ginevra smiled in her sleep, as if knowing she was surrounded by people who loved her dearly.

"Are we allowed to teach her how to hex people yet, dad?" Fred asked .

"Not yet, Fred." Fred made a face. "Now, you all will go back to the Burrow with your Great Aunt Muriel, okay? She will stay the night with you boys."

"Spiders" One year old Ron spoke up.

"Your brothers will take care of them. Run along then." Arthur said, Ron still lookedscared in Great Aunt Muriel's arms.

"Arthur, how did it go?"

"What? Oh, I got Bellatrix. But, I'm sorry Molly dear, I didn't get the 1000 galleons."

"But you got Bellatrix! The horrible LeStrange witch!" Molly half-shrieked.

"Shh Molly, Ginevra's asleep."

"But why?" she said in a lower tone.

"I had to come here. I just couldn't miss all this." Arthur kissed Molly's hand. "She's our priceless prize."

"I love you, Arthur."Arthur smiled Molly's way, and his eyes said it all.

**

* * *

Alright, so how was it? I have to admit, this is not the best story I've got :(**

**also, I know Bellatrix might be in Azkaban then, but I guess I'll just have to twist the story a bit :P**

**oh anyway, thank you TheAwesomestFutureNovelist for the grammar mistake on leaved/left ^^ loves :)**

**oh and why am I picturing Arthur as Remus here? lol anyone else notice?**


End file.
